Such closures are often configured as so-called simple closures in which the two closure elements are of identical configuration, i.e. the hooks and eyes are present to the same extent in both closure elements. In such a “simple” closure, in the assembled state of the closure parts, a point-symmetrical design of the closure results overall, such that two points of the two closure parts corresponding to one another are “geometrically” connected by a straight line that passes through the common geometric center of the parts in their closed configuration. This “point-symmetrical” configuration results in mirror symmetry of the eye regions of the brassiere closure, both relative to a “longitudinal” central plane of the entire arrangement extending between the generally elongate eyes of the closure parts and also relative to a “transverse” central plane of the entire arrangement extending at right angles thereto.
The closure parts of the known brassiere closures are configured as injection-molded plastic parts whose latching projection elements engaging behind the latching edges also have to provide security against the closure elements pulling apart, i.e. relatively small parts engage behind edges of “female” latching openings configured as small openings in the central region of the webs bordering the eye openings.
In the generally known brassiere closures of this type it is acknowledged that tensile forces acting on the closure elements and acting in the opposing direction are only able to be absorbed to a limited degree having an upper limit of 70 to 80 N (7 to 8 Kg). This tensile strength of the known brassiere closure is too low for a statistically relevant number of conditions of use, and it leads relatively frequently to damage having unpleasant consequences for the wearer of the brassiere.